


30 Word Drabbles

by Dyal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyal/pseuds/Dyal
Summary: 30 drabbles with 30 words ~All the pairings (;





	30 Word Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few years ago, imported now from AFF, just because I can \\*^*/  
> Edited a bit before posting here on AO3 (because some was really bad, ugh ><)  
> Hope you like it \^-^/

1\. Love  - He knows it's really, seriously corny, but sometimes Chen can't help but wonder if there is a reason that both love and Suho's name have four letters.  
  
 

2\. Dream - They have dreamt about this for so long. Jongdae looks to his left to see Baekhyun smiling at him, Kyungsoo on his right. The audience is cheering. For them.  
 

3\. Marriage - "I wanna marry you, hyung." Jongdae laughs and kisses Zitao's cheek. The teen looks at him, pouting slightly. "Ask me again when we're older, brat. And get me a ring."

 

4\. Forever - Jongdae is afraid of getting older and not knowing what will happen to them. Minseok promises to be with him forever, and Jongdae decides the future doesn't seem that bad.

 

5\. Broken Heart - Joonmyeon leaves him with a broken heart as the only memory of their time together. Jongdae doesn't give up. His heart is only broken, not destroyed. He will be okay.

 

6\. Flirt - Chanyeol winks at him from across the room, and Chen prays it doesn't show on his face as Baekhyun explodes into laughter behind him. "Guys! Chanyeol is flirting with Jongdae!"

 

7\. Proposal - When Jongdae comes home to find the lights on and his boyfriend not at work, he was not expecting the red roses, the ring and Kyungsoo down on one knee.

 

8\. Photographs - Chen smiles as Baekhyun plasters himself against him, holding the camera up in front of them with one arm. "I love you", he whispers just as the shutter goes off.

 

9\. Loss - Jongdae feels the loss as a sharp little thorn in his heart whenever they introduce him. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome solo singer Kim Jongdae!" EXO's Chen is no more.

 

10\. Together - When Luhan introduces him to his friends the first time, he says they're together. _Together_. Jongdae can't get the word out of his head for the rest of the evening.

 

11\. Funny - Jongin thinks he is funny, and Jongdae doesn't understand. But seeing Jongin's eyes disappear and mouth curve as he laughs at something he said, Jongdae thinks he doesn't need to.

 

12\. Prince Charming - So maybe he didn't have a shining white horse or a huge old castle, but there was no doubt in Jongdae's mind that Yixing was Prince Charming. _His_ Prince Charming.

 

13\. First Date - On their first date, Chanyeol brings Jongdae to an amusement park. They scream like girls, eat ice cream, and then Chanyeol kisses Jongdae in the Ferris Wheel. It is _perfect_.

 

14\. Holiday - When Baekhyun and Chanyeol - gorgeous, kind, funny and _boyfriends_ \- invite him to spend his holiday with them, he doesn't expect to come back home as a part of their relationship.

 

15\. Money - More than a little drunk, Jongdae thinks it's a great idea to return the bill the handsome man dropped with his number on it. Sehun actually calls the next day.

 

16\. Pregnancy - Yixing catches Jongdae looking at the pregnant woman in the audience more than once. In a quiet corner backstage later, his promise to Jongdae makes the singer cry. _One day._

 

17\. Roses - Baekhyun brings Jongdae pink roses, and Jongdae looks at his best friend and is very confused. "I'm kinda in love with you?" Jongdae looks at his first love and grins.

 

18\. Virgins - Chen feels very naive and insecure when the magnaes first approach him, but as their relationship deepens, both Kai and Sehun admit they are inexperienced too. They learn together.

 

19\. Future - Jongdae isn't sure what he wants to do in the future, but as he snuggles closer to Chanyeol on their tiny bed, he doesn't bother worrying too much about it.

 

20\. Wedding - They meet at a wedding, Jongdae being the groom's best friend, Kyungsoo the bride's cousin. Kyungsoo slips Jongdae his phone number, and Jongdae moves in with him six months later.

 

21\. I Love You - Jongdae is hestitant, never having said it before. But looking at Minseok, he decides he deserves to know. "I love you." Minseok's bright smile in return is all he needs.

 

22\. Dance - Chen really loves watching Kai dance. But it is when the music stops and Kai turns back into Jongin and Chen can become Jongdae too, that he loves the most. 

 

23\. Home -Jongdae's not sure where his home is. Just three months ago, it was in a house in South-Korea. Now, he has the sneaking suspicion home is wherever Luhan is.

 

24\. Relief - Jongdae gets lost in China. His saviour is a strikingly beautiful man. Jongdae's relief quickly turns into a massive crush as he falls head over heels in love with Luhan.

 

25\. Cheating - Jongdae calls it cheating when Wufan uses his long limbs to trap Jongdae under him and make him fall down during their Twister-matches. Wufan calls it a 'natural advantage'.

 

26\. Different - Sehun is different, Chen finds himself thinking, as he meets the magnae's gaze from across the stage and it feels like time slows down just for them. Sehun is _special_.

 

27\. Beginning - Jongdae knows it's the beginning of something special when a voice joins in and blends perfectly with his own as he sings in the back of the bus. Kyungsoo agrees.

 

28\. Holding hands - His own smaller hand practically disappears as they link their fingers together walking home from the grocery store, but holding hands with Wufan is one of Jongdae's absolute favourite things.

 

29\. Sparkle - As lame as it might sound, Jongdae swears Yixing _sparkles_ when he performs. It is just magical. He doen't know that Yixing feels the exact same way when Jongdae sings.

 

30\. Beauty - If it hadn't been the same as commiting suicide by embarrassment, Jongdae would've told Baekhyun he thinks he should be in the dictionary under "beauty". Somehow, Baekhyun finds out anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that's it then?  
> Basically, all the drabbles where I use their real names are "not-celebrity"-EXO-world, and all the ones where I use their stage names are ... real-life-EXO-world? Something. (Except two of the Laychen-stories. "Pregancy" and "Sparkle" are supposed to be Lay and Chen in EXO, but I just love using their real names too much ;;)
> 
> Ciao ~


End file.
